


Verse: soulmate - drabble

by nerdythingsinmycorner



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythingsinmycorner/pseuds/nerdythingsinmycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I did to work out my soulmate au on glitterheelsmundane, may become a larger work of fanfic if I can get my shit together and actually write more than a drabble. </p>
<p>Edit: this will be becoming a longer fic. And I've changed the pairing tags to reflect what that work is becoming though I haven't edited this drabble to explain all of that since it'd be too complicated and this piece will be in that longer work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verse: soulmate - drabble

Simon didn’t know that Jace was lingering outside the door, later it would make him laugh when he learned what impression it had given the blond. But at the time, all he was thinking was how much it hurt that Clary could have kissed the Shadowhunter. Their furious whispering together came to a head when Simon raised his voice to get her attention, “I love you, Clary.” It came out louder than he meant it to but it got the redhead’s attention as he needed, “But I can’t believe you’d do something like that to me.” The next sentence came out in a soft sentence, hurt etched in every word and every line of his face.

“We have the same mark.” She implored, tugging up her sleeve to show Simon the mate-mark on the inside of her wrist. “I’ve never met anyone else with a mark like mine, it has to mean something.” Simon sighed and braced himself to give his best friend some truth that he’d been keeping secret, grabbing Clary’s discarded pad and pencil. “It’s not the same.” He murmured, sketching a quick picture of the all seeing eye. Then from a memory that wasn’t completely his own, he drew the rune in the centre, the same one as on Clary’s wrist, the one that had belonged to his _sister-twin-other half_ , there wasn’t a word to describe it in human language.

“That’s your mark.” He explained, already sketching another all seeing eye beside it. “This is what Jace’s looks like.” He drew the rune that resonated all through his body, his soul, his every incarnation, the rune that spoke his very first name. “They’re different. Very similar, definitely, and you two are the only ones left that wear a mark like these.” Though he didn’t realise it, he looked sad, though in a relaxed way. It was a look Clary had seen on his face more than once in the past, a longing look for something she had no knowledge of and it always passed without comment from either of them, it always seemed to her that it would be crossing a boundary that could never be uncrossed if she asked what he was sad about, what he was missing.

“How do you know all of this, Simon? You’ve never even seen Jace’s mark, he always covers it up. I only saw it because he was playing piano and it was uncovered.” Simon blinked away the sadness and smiled softly, lifting his shirt on the left side and shoving his jeans down a little so Clary could see the name that traced along his hipbone. It was a name like any other mundane or Nephilim mark, though it wasn’t on the inside of his left wrist like theirs, and the stark black letters had an odd shimmer to them, almost gold, looking like they were trying to shift and change into something else but something was blocking it. Jonathan ‘Jace’ Christopher. They read, with a last name that slid fluidly from one to another too fast for even Nephilim eyes to read. “It’s a long story and I don’t know everything yet, I’m still learning, but I do know one thing. He’s my mate and that’s my mark on his skin.”

–

Alec hides his odd little mark under the bracers he wears for his archery, the mark having become visible a few days before, a cat’s eye in human shape, glittery winged eyeliner spelling out the name ‘Magnus Bane’. Isabelle is the only one to have seen the mark she wears, cute little script on her inner thigh 'Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern’. A pretty name that suits the red waves of hair, cute little nose and sweet plush mouth that fiercely demands her opinion be counted. Magnus cherishes the angel rune over his heart and the perfect blue of the name Alexander Gideon Lightwood that circles around, cutting through the stark black. It’s one of the few things that have managed to keep him living life after the loss of a loved one, the promise that one day he’ll find the Nephilim that is meant to be his. Luke’s mate-mark was seared off after the uprising, a gnarled knot of scar tissue over his heart and a band covering a wrist that was once not bare, hiding the reminders from his sight in the hopes that one day the memories will vanish as well.


End file.
